Dinner
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Just when Naruto thinks he's going over for dinner at Hinata's, he finds a huge surprise from this Konohagakure kunoichi.


Warning: Do NOT read if you just ate or about to eat. If you don't care, then go on with it. Recommened for ages 18+.

Naruto had returned from another D-rank mission that morning. Getting stronger and saving Sasuke was still on his mind. He was so occupied that he did not notice that he was being watched.

Hyuuga Hinata, shy and quiet girl of Konohagakure saw Uzumaki Naruto entering the village gates early that morning.

She was on her way to go train with Kiba and Shino but that could wait for a while…

Hands behind his head, Naruto continued his journey home but at the last moment, turned around and stopped Hinata in her tracks.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" The grin from him was genuine.

"… Naruto-kun …" She looks around. "Um… I was wondering if… you can come over for dinner tonight at 7."

But before she could wait for a response, she dashed off into the other direction.

"Uh… sure Hinata…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he turned to the direction of home.

Hiashi and Hanabi were at their front door that afternoon when Hinata came home.

"Have a safe trip Father, Hanabi," she bid them as they left.

The two were due to see some relatives and go off on a two-week camping trip. Hinata was in charge of the house while they were gone. The only company she would be getting was Neji who would come over on the weekends if he was not on a mission.

Earlier that day, she had asked Neji to get her some groceries and they sat in the kitchen. The meat was in the refrigerator of course.

_Now, what should I make? I hope Naruto-kun likes steak._

Tearing open the package, she beings to season the meat and puts it away as she got the vegetables ready for the side dish. The whole time she was doing this, she had the thoughts of her and Naruto being alone together for the night.

Exactly at 7PM that night, Naruto arrives, dressed in his regular clothes. Hinata greeted him at the door appearing in a skirt and white blouse.

Taking off his shoes, she leads him to the dining room.

"Ah Hinata… where are the lights? It's a bit dark in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Getting the matches nearby, she lights the candles and displays their dinner on the table.

Naruto saw the steak and begins to cut up the sides of it.

"This is good Hinata," she said between mouthfuls of food.

She blushed at the compliment but he will soon taste something better…

Dinner was over and the two Genins sat outside in the cool summer breeze.

The wind on the back porch was playing with the hem of her skirt and she planted a firm hand on it to keep it down.

She looked at Naruto who was looking at the sky.

"Naruto-kun… I have something to show you…" Grabbing the Uzumaki's hand, she pulls him to her room. The whole time, he did not say a word, just a puzzled expression on his face.

They were in her room now in her room and Naruto looks around, noting the cleanness of it.

See that Naruto was distracted by something, she took this chance of her own dare and planted her lips on his, catching him by surprise. Her face flushed a deep red.

"Hinata," Naruto muttered through his lips. Was this the same Hinata he knew back in the Academy days?

_Kami, help me_, she prayed as she felt Naruto's tongue slip in between her lips. Their tongues entwined and wrestled against each other.

Naruto felt himself grow hard with this. Hinata had already taken his jacket off and now the only thing that separated her hands from her his skin.

He pushes her onto the bed behind them and began to unbutton the front of her blouse, nibbling at her neck. She now had her hands under his shirt and beings to lift it off him. He stops the nibbling for just a second to let the shirt go over his head.

The nibbling continues and Naruto's hands found the zipper at the back of Hinata's skirt and soon pull it down along with her panties. At the same time, she had pulled down his pants and boxers.

Hinata's face was a light pink now.

_Kami_, she continued to pray.

Then, Naruto's undid the rest of the buttons down Hinata's blouse, revealing the lacey bra she wore underneath it.

She takes the bra off for him, surprisingly, and Naruto could only stare.

Her nipples were semi erected and Naruto takes one tit in his mouth while holding the other with his hand.

A moan escapes from Hinata and she felt Naruto's cock, at least five inches, rubbing against her thighs. She begins to grow wet from this and Naruto felt it too because he stops the sucking.

"Will you… will you taste me?" she whispers.

Nodding, she gets off the bed to make room for Naruto who now laid on it. After he finds a comfortable position, she sits on top of him, close to his neck.

"Um, Hinata…"

"Are you still uncomfortable on the bed Naruto-kun?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"No," he replies, shaking his head. "I was just wondering if you can pleasure me while I pleasure you.

Understanding what he meant, she turns around and she now faces his legs, her pussy hovering about his face.

Taking in his rock hard cock, she beings to lick the sensitive head. On the other end of the bed was Naruto who parts the lips with one hand and inserting two fingers with his other hand before he began to lick the skin, causing Hinata to shiver with delight.

Her moans of pleasure were now muffled by the cock that she had managed to put in her mouth without gagging. After sucking on it for a while in her mouth, she began to lick at the shaft when she suddenly felt it spasm and a moan from behind her.

"I think… I'm gonna… cum Hinata."

And he does, right after he said it. The load came out fast and hot. Naruto tried his best to aim at Hinata's mouth but most had fallen to her face and tits.

Both were gasping for breath after a while and Hinata now sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart for Naruto who was kneeling in from of her on the floor. She was cleaning the cum off herself with her fingers. It was not a bad taste, a bit of beef mixed into it.

Naruto continued to do what he was doing before and now he tasted her sweet juice, tongue going deeper inside of her.

She had cum in the end, now was breathing heavily and saw that Naruto was still hard.

He saw her noticing his rock hard member and he looks at her face.

"Are you sure about this Hinata-chan?"

"Hai," she replied, confidence in her voice as she got up and jumped into Naruto's arms. He catches her and pushes her towards the wall, inserting the head in the opening.

Hinata nods, as if giving him a signal, and the rest of his cock slides into the wet pussy of the indigo-haired kunoichi.

She grimaced a bit in the beginning as Naruto was going in. He stops, a worried look on his face.

"Put it in Naruto-kun. I want the whole thing," she managed to say.

In and out it went and her tits swayed in from of Naruto's eyes, as if to tempt him to go faster. He does and a bit of blood comes out of Hinata, causing her to scream.

"You're bleeding Hinata-chan."

"No, keep going Naruto-kun."

His load soon came, hitting her vaginal walls and Hinata screams again, but this time in pleasure. They continued and the faster and hotter things went, the louder Hinata screamed. Thank Kami that the walls were sound proof.

"Naruto-kun… I'm about to cum!"

At last, they both did, almost simultaneously.

Naruto slowly slides himself out of Hinata, his cock semi hard and drips with the mixture.

Their mixed cum dribbles down Hinata's legs, forming rivulets. Naruto bends over and lifts it off her legs. She squirms again as she felt his hot breath on her exposed legs.

When Naruto finished, Hinata kneeled down in front of Naruto and cleans him up just as he had done for her.

She yawns now, the night's activity wearing her out. Clouds had drifted over the front of the moon and casted an eerie glow outside and came in silver strips in through the cracks of her doorway.

Excusing himself, Naruto went to take a quick shower in Hinata's private bathroom.

Tired out, Hinata puts on a robe and sits on her bed while she waited for Naruto to be done.

The water stopped and she knocks on the door before opening it. Once inside, she hands Naruto a robe identical to hers and he wraps it around himself once he finished drying his body.

Hinata retreats back to the doorway and watches as Naruto dries off his hair, which stood on ends when he was finished.

They slept together in Hinata's king size bed, a bed much more comfortable than the one that Naruto had back at his apartment.

Naruto lay awake with Hinata's slender arm draped over his stomach.

The moon had escaped through the clouds and shone once more. Hinata had opened the window before she had slept and now the light illuminated on her face, making her look innocent and small.

"Good night Hinata-chan," he whispers as he kisses her gently on her lips before falling asleep himself.

Dawn came and Naruto felt something wet on his chest.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Hinata had untied both of their robes. Taking one of her tits, she gave it a squeeze before sucking on it again. He bit the erect nipple, and she blush a deep red.

He lets her go and she began to lick down his chest to his now hard cock. She waits for a moment before she took the cock in her mouth to wet it just enough before she stood and positioned it to her pussy.

With Naruto holding onto her hips, he guides her down gently and she rode him, her tits bouncing up and down with the movement. He came with her and they were now gasping for breath again.

She takes the coated cock in her mouth and sucks on it.

"I– I think I should go now Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he got off the bed and dressed himself in his clothes, heading out of the Hyuuga compound, leaving Hinata alone in her room.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, what is it like to be with a woman alone?"

The two were now taking a break from their Rasengan practice.

"Only the best thing you can imagine Naruto," Jiraiya tells his student. "Here, take one of these."

It was one of Jiraiya's books again but Naruto declined the offer once again. Being with Hinata was much better than any book in the world. Not even the ones his perverted sensei wrote.

Now that he thought about it, Hinata's face did have a look between hurt and shock to it.

_Maybe I should apologize to Hinata-chan…_


End file.
